de blanc et de sang
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: vie de Kuchiki Shirosuke, fils illégitime de Kuchiki Rukia et Kurosaki Ichigo, depuis son accession au rang de capitaine jusqu'à sa mort dans le déshonneur.
1. promotion

_Disclaimer : aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, aucun des personnages de bleach ne m'appartient encore. Injuste non ?_

-Rukia… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui… répondit-elle d'un air un peu perdu.

-Rukia, je… je sais… qu'on a eu quelque chose, toi et moi, mais tu comprends que…

-Oui, oui… l'interrompit-elle, un peu plus impatiente.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, non…

-On peut rester ami ?

-Non.

La réponse avait claqué comme un fouet. Sèche, et sans hésitation. Ichigo en resta cinglé.

-Rukia…

-Pars, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

-Rukia… répéta-t-il, suppliant.

-Pars !

Le lendemain, suite à la fin de la guerre d'hiver, et la victoire de la Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki quittait définitivement le monde réel.

80 années plus tard.

Le jeune homme tentait de brosser ses longs cheveux bruns désespérément ébouriffés. Encore une chose qui lui venait de son père, et dont il se serait volontiers débarrassé. Finissant par abandonner, il passa un élastique qui en retint une partie, mais qui en laissait tout de même pas mal tomber sur son front, et même plus bas.

Il attrapa son zanpakutoh, un grand sabre enchaîné à son fourreau, et avec une garde en forme de croix grecque, qui reposait à côté du miroir, et le passa dans sa ceinture.

Puis il attrapa son insigne de lieutenant et se la mis à son bras.

C'est ceux moment là que choisir deux intrus pour se disputer sa fenêtre.

-Laisse moi passer, mini macaque !

-Quoi, vieux bouc puant ? Crève !

-Comment t'as osé m'appeler, la mioche ?

-Pardon, sale con ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kiyone, Sentarô ? Les interrompit-il d'une voix froide et lasse à la fois.

-Hai ! répondit la première appelée. Kuchiki fuku taichô, je venais vous dire…

-Tais toi ! Lui gueula l'autre en l'écrasant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est moi, Fuku taichô, qui venait vous dire…

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Le quatrième siège venait de rentrer de façon civilisée dans ses quartiers, après avoir frappé et reçu l'autorisation. Il mit un genou à terre devant le lieutenant, et lui dit :

-Kuchiki fuku taichô, Hinamori taichô voudrait vous voir immédiatement.

-Très bien. répondit-il.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Kiyone et Sentarô l'arrêtèrent tout les deux.

-Attendez, fuku taichô, lancèrent-t-il à l'unisson, on voulait vous dire que…

-Plus tard. Les ordres du capitaine passent en priorité.

Et il disparut d'un shunpo.

Le lieutenant de la 13ème division s'installa en silence devant sa supérieure, prit la tasse de thé qu'on avait préparé à son attention, en but une gorgée, puis demanda :

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, senseï ?

-Oui, Shirosuke Kun. Je voulais t'annoncer moi-même la nouvelle.

Elle s'interrompit pour avaler une gorgée de thé.

-Ton oncle, le capitaine Kuchiki, va être promu à la division zéro, et il a demandé expressément au commandant Kyoraku que tu deviennes son successeur.

-Ah.

Ce fut sa seule réaction. Il y eut un silence, puis :

-Quand ma mutation prendra-t-elle effet ?

-Sous une semaine, m'a-t-on dit.

-Très bien.

Il y eut encore un silence, pendant lequel chacun buvait son thé, puis Shirosuke se leva.

-Je retourne travailler.

Il partit, et le capitaine de la huitième division se montra enfin.

-Eh bien, eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air de le toucher plus que ça.

-C'est un Kuchiki, Abarai san. Il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent.

-Je sais, soupira l'autre. Mais ça va être difficile, avec Ichigo qui est capitaine de la cinquième…

-Je suis sûre que Shirosuke kun saura faire la part des choses.

-Tu as toujours été optimiste, Hinamori.

-Vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant.

Kyoraku avait vieilli sous la charge du pouvoir. Ses tempes grisonnaient, et quelques fils blancs teintaient sa chevelure brune.

-Nanao chan, tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?

Le commandant s'interrogeait. Comme toujours.

-Bien fait de quoi, capitaine ?

Son lieutenant lui demandait des précisions. Comme toujours.

-D'accéder à la demande de Kuchiki. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Les relations entre les divisions sont déjà assez tendues, non ?

-Capitaine, il aurait bien fallu de toute façon que ce garçon accède tôt ou tard à ce rang. Tous les descendants Kuchiki y sont destinés.

-Certes, certes…

Il se turent un instant, puis il demanda, comme ça, de but en blanc :

-Dis moi, Nanao chan, pourquoi ai-je accepté ce poste, déjà ? Ukitake aurait été bien meilleur.

-Le capitaine Ukitake était trop gentil pour être commandant. Le chaos aurait été bien pire. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Kiyone et Sentarô ne cessent de se disputer, même avec Hinamori taichô.

-Tu as sans doute raison…

-Allez, maintenant, au travail ! Le secoua sa lieutenant.

-Maieuh, Nanao chan… pleurnicha-t-il.

-Et pas de discussion !

Et tout en geignant, il pensa « ce garçon est comme son sabre, il s'enchaîne dans le calme. Pourvu qu'il en soit capable jusqu'au bout. »


	2. Rokubantai taichô

_disclaimer : toujours pareil._

_Bon, bah voilà, un autre chapitre d'intro, mais ça devrait être le dernier. Cela dit, je sais que c'est la partie chiante de toute histoire, mais si vous pouviez mettre des reviews, même méchante, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse suffisamment à vous pour vous parler._

Le rituel de passation, lorsque l'ancien et le nouveau capitaine ont des compatibilités d'emploi du temps, est très codifié.

Les treize capitaines étaient, exceptionnellement, au complet, et même avec leurs lieutenants.

A un moment, les deux portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant apparaître Shirosuke Kuchiki, son sabre enchaîné à la ceinture, sans son insigne de lieutenant. Il était certes grand, mais sans être gigantesque comme pouvait l'être son collègue de la 11ème, et pourtant, il semblait à lui tout seul remplir le gigantesque portique.

Il s'avança jusqu'au commandant, qui se leva lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

Aussitôt, Byakuya sortit du rang et s'avança jusqu'à être à côté de lui.

Ensemble, ils s'inclinèrent devant Kyoraku.

Puis le capitaine de la sixième retira son haori et le transmit à son successeur, qui l'enfila.

Après quoi ils s'inclinèrent ensemble devant leur supérieur, et Shirosuke alla prendre la place de son oncle tandis que celui-ci quittait la salle, paraissant tout autant que son neveu remplir l'ouverture béante.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, et l'on en vint aussitôt aux affaires courantes.

A la fin de la réunion, Shirosuke dut rester encore un peu après pour subir la ronde des félicitations, plus ou moins sincères. Quand vint le tour du capitaine Kurosaki, qui semblait quelque peu embarrassé de la situation, aucune émotion ne traversa son masque, mais il eut la pensée soudaine qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près de son père que maintenant.

En dernier vint le capitaines Abarai qui le congratula chaleureusement, et alla même jusqu'à l'inviter à « prendre un petit coup ou deux ».

-Navré, Abarai taichô, je crains d'avoir une affaire à régler. Une autre fois peut-être.

Son ton sous-entendait « une autre fois, vous pourriez me proposer, et là je pourrais vous balancer un non franc et direct ».

Il s'éloigna dans une direction isolé, et, comme il s'y attendait, croisa l'ex-capitaine de la sixième à un détour.

Ils se regardèrent un temps sans bouger, puis repartirent ensemble.

-Shirosuke, je voulais te parler en privé de quelques détails qui ont leur importance.

-Je vous écoute.

-D'abord, comme tu le sais, je vais quitter cette dimension pour rejoindre la dimension royale.

Il acquiesça.

-Tu sais également que ta mère, depuis sa promotion à la chambre des 46, habite au Seigyo to Kyorin.

Nouvel acquiescement.

-En conséquence de quoi, j'aimerais également que tu assures la direction du clan Kuchiki.

-J'en suis très honoré, oji-sama. J'accepte avec joie.

Ils marchèrent encore un petit peu, puis Byakuya reprit.

-En outre, je voudrais te parler de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shirosuke s'arrêta une demi seconde, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je sais que la situation sera un peu tendu entre vous deux. Toutefois, pour l'honneur de la sixième division et du clan Kuchiki, je souhaiterais que cela n'affecte en rien la vie militaire du Gotei 13.

-C'était bien mon intention. Cela dit, je crois que vous comprendrez aussi que je ne multiplie pas les contacts avec lui.

-Certes.

Il y eut encore un silence, puis Shirosuke posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Si vous saviez que cela risquait d'affecter l'harmonie du Gotei 13, pourquoi avoir demandé que je prenne votre place.

Byakuya s'autorisa un microscopique sourire avant de répondre :

-Je ne souhaitais pas confier mes hommes à un inconnu.

A la sixième, plus important encore que la cérémonie d'accession à la capitainerie, il y avait la tradition, interne et particulière à la division, d'acceptation du nouveau capitaine.

Shirosuke monta sur l'estrade, et fit face à sa division tout entière réunie, un spectacle qu'il trouvait, pour sa part, bien plus impressionnant même que la cérémonie officielle. Il balaya du regard la foule parfaitement ordonnée à ses pieds, puis se tourna vers son lieutenant, Rikichi, qui était agenouillé devant lui.

Il porta la main à son sabre, et dit :

-Craque et gronde, Raioh.

Le cadenas qui maintenait la chaîne de son sabre attaché s'ouvrit, et elle glissa sur le sol en cliquetant, telle un serpent de métal.

Il sortit son arme du fourreau, et elle provoqua des murmures même dans la division la plus disciplinée de soul society. La lame devait avoisiner les 80 centimètres, et alors même qu'il la glissait lentement hors de l'étui, chacun avait pu voir qu'elle était recouverte et crépitait déjà de foudre.

Il leva son arme au dessus de la tête de Rikichi.

A ce moment, le silence se fit. L'instant commandait la solennité.

Il abattit la lame… et l'arrêta juste au dessus de ses premiers cheveux.

La division éclata en acclamation tandis que Shirosuke rengainait son sabre, et que la chaîne venait se réenrouler toute seule autour du sabre.

En effet, Rikichi n'avait pas bougé. Le nouveau capitaine était digne qu'on lui confie sa vie.


End file.
